Yami Yugi's Journal
by Kuro Shi no Ikari
Summary: Just as the title suggests, this is The Journal of Yami Yugi.Find out What He does When he's not Saving the world.I Do Not Own Yugioh.
1. Entry 1

**TYYFG: Hi everyone. I don't know how, but you'd be stunned to know who's Journal I snatched.**

**Yami Yugi:Yeah. MINE!**

**TYYFG: I aint lettin go of it.**

**Yami Yugi: Give Me My Journal Back before I get mad.**

**TYYFG: Never!*runs off withthe Journal***

**Yami Yugi: GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZED FANGIRL!**

Hi, I'm Yami Yugi, but you may call me Yami for short if you want. I'm a 3,000 year old Pharaoh, I reside in the Millennium Puzzle, and I share the same body with Yugi Mutou. I have a pretty serious nature, I love my friends, and I'm usually on a mission to follow my destiny to save the world. I'm also the King of Games and I love Duel Monsters. 

**Problems at Domino City**

*sighs heavily* The world may not need saving, but there are big problems right here in Domino City…

My aibou, Yugi, has been silent for a long time. He's been a little depressed and hasn't showed up for awhile.

Seto Kaiba and Noa Kaiba are both competing for ownership of Kaiba Corp. Recently, Noa literally came back from the dead in a physical body. I spoke to him and we became friends. He told me he won't hurt Kaiba physically and that he won't lie. However, according to Rebecca, Noa told Kaiba that Mokuba hated him, which hurt Kaiba. I think I believe Rebecca. After all, Kaiba has been MUCH more irritable than usual. Normally, he's simply jealous of me and challenges me to duels. However, lately it's like he literally _hates_ me, even though I didn't do anything wrong!

I feel bad for little Mokuba. He must be feeling so much stress with all this going on.

Noa befriended Shizuka. Rebecca told me to keep an eye on Shizuka because she doesn't trust Noa.

Marik still has that Millennium Rod! I wish I could obtain that Rod. That would ensure that Marik would not be able to use it…

**TYYFG:*dizzy from running around so much* Okay You win!**

**Yami Yugi: Thankyou.* flipps through the journal***

**TYYFG: Your too late. I already copied the entire thing.**

**Yami Yugi:*freaks out* Where is it?**

**TYYFG: I Aint Tellin' *sticks tounge out at Yami***

**Yami Yugi:* Shakes me wildly* I said Where is it!**

**TYYFG: *Dizzy***


	2. February Love

**Me: Okay, Okay! Yami Quit it!I'll stop screwing with your journal!**

**Yami: I still dont believe you. Now where is the copy? **

**Me:Runs off somewhere* I'll never tell!**

**Yami:When will she ever learn? Oh,and She doesnt own Yugioh. If she did I'd be going if You'll please excuse me...*runs off to find me* GET BACK HERE!**

**Valentine's Day and problems with Kaiba**

Oh my goodness! So much has happened lately! It's Valentine's Day and…*blushes*…I got Anzu something really nice! ^^ I just hope she'll like it! *smiles warmly*

On a more serious note, I learned that Kaiba took Mokuba's girlfriend from him! Mokuba ran away because he's so hurt! Now is all the more reason to join Noa!

Also, I befriended Marik. He seems like a nice person once you get to know him! 

**The Rest of February**

Oh my goodness…I feel like I haven't had sex in 3,000 years! This whole "saving the world" business has taken up way too much of my time. I need a date! Who shall it be? Zorc maybe? Or quite possibly Rishid? Or maybe Yusei? So many to choose from! 

**Yami: Now Where'd she go?* Looks around* There You Are!**

**Me: Uh Oh!*Gulp**runs off again***

**Yami: YOU WONT ESCAPE!**

**Me: **_**Thats What He Thinks.**_


	3. March insanity

**Yami: I Give Up.**

**Me: Finally.**

**Yami: Your Nutts!**

**Me:I noticed.I don't Own Yugioh.**

**Yami: Hey, where;s Yugi?**

**Yugi: Right Here.**

**Yami:'Kay.**

**March 5: My fans care more about me than my friends do...**

Ouch...*holds his face in pain* I can't believe this. Rebecca got so furious at me that she slapped me _really_ hard across the face, and a new guy named Daichi punched me right in the nose! He even kicked me where it really hurts...if you know what I mean. *winces* And I'm not even sure _why_ they're angry! I wish they'd understand that violence isn't the answer! *sighs*

On a more positive note, I met some of my fans in the street. They randomly hugged me, but they were really sweet. They've been more helpful than my friends! *blushes as he remembers how one fan even kissed him...* 

**March 6: They're most likely plotting something...**

*frowns angrily* I used to consider those three as my friends, but after what they've done...*pauses for a second* Rebecca and Daichi are most likely going to get more violent if they hang around Kaiba. I don't trust them. Knowing Kaiba, he must be plotting against me, but I plan on being ready. 

**March 7: Kaiba wasn't violent!**  
I can't believe it! I ran into Kaiba earlier today and I thought for sure he would jump at the opportunity to beat me up, but instead he just ignored me and kept walking! I must tell Rebecca about this. I hope we can get reconciled. 

**March 8: Daichi has cancer and it may be partly my fault...**  
Daichi told me today he has cancer. I feel sorry for him. To make things worse, I may be partly responsible for that. He kept telling me he was in the hospital because of me, and I must admit I did mind crush him...Oh my gosh, if he dies because of me...*feels horribly guilty* 

**March 9: That Daichi is such a liar!**  
Daichi told me he'd die before age 22 because of his cancer, and he blamed me for it because of what I did. At first I felt horribly guilty, but then Rebecca told me he had lied. I was so furious! At least Rebecca isn't so angry at me anymore... 

**March 9: Anzu is leaving!**  
I just learned that Anzu is going to move to New York next week! *sulks* I know I should be happy for her, but I feel so empty knowing she'll be miles away. I never even got to tell her that I have feelings for her.

And to make things worse, Rebecca was planning to tell Anzu that I'm dangerous and that I don't deserve her! If Rebecca does that, then Anzu will be leaving with negative thoughts about me...*grits his teeth in sadness* 

**March 10: Rebecca and I are friends again**  
Rebecca told me today that she didn't say anything bad about me to Anzu. It touched me that she told me directly rather than leaving me to guess what had happened. Plus, I really appreciate that she didn't tell Anzu anything. Even though I'm saddened that Anzu will leave, I'm happy that I was able to reconcile with Rebecca. *smiles* Despite all that happened, she can be a good friend, and she was there for me when Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda were absent. 

**March 18: It's my birthday today...**  
My fans have been excited about it all week. I usually don't celebrate these things. Plus, I'm not even sure what my exact age is, but I know that I'm really old. *chuckles lightly* Normally, Yugi talks about partying and presents whenever it's my birthday, so this year feels empty because I miss his cheerfulness...*sighs* 

**March 19: Journal update**  
Like I said yesterday, I usually don't celebrate my birthday. However, I was touched at how Rebecca got me a chain with the name "Pharaoh" written on it in hieroglyphics. *is currently wearing Rebecca's gift around his neck*

My fans also gave me plenty of attention. Even though Yugi and Anzu have been absent, Rebecca and my fans have helped me cope better. 

**March 21: I found Daichi unconscious and bleeding**  
I found Daichi unconscious and bleeding today! He looked like he had been beaten up. I have no idea what happened, but I called an ambulance and the doctors treated him. I wasn't there when they treated him, but I hope he's doing better... 

**March 22: Anzu returned!**  
Oh my goodness! *blushes and smiles happily* Anzu returned today! No words can describe the happiness that I am feeling! *can't stop thinking about Anzu* She said she returned from New York because it wasn't as great as she thought it would be. I'm really happy to have her back. Now I'll be able to tell her how I feel about her. *smiles happily*

**March 25: Marik's dark side returned because of Kaiba!**  
Marik's dark side took over and randomly attacked me. He stabbed me in the ribs until I bled and also menaced to carve my back like he had done to Kaiba. I had to defend myself, so I punched him. I managed to take the Rod from him, but he also took my Puzzle and threw it in the water. I thought I almost lost my Puzzle! Fortunately, I was able to find it underwater and return to pummel him into unconsciousness, which made Marik's evil side go away...for now.

I decided to carry the unconscious Marik to his yacht, but he woke up and accused me of having said that his family had gotten what they deserved. I told him I had never said that, and then he revealed that Kaiba had told him that I had said that. That's when we both realized that Kaiba had lied! I forgave Marik, but I also told him that he needs to learn how to control his anger and be less gullible. 

**March 26**  
The other day, Marik's evil side almost killed me, so I defended myself by knocking him unconscious, which suppressed his evil side. However, the good Marik told me that if I truly was a legendary and wise pharaoh, I would've come up with a better solution than pummeling him! He's right! What kind of a person am I? Even though I was defending myself, I still hurt another human being! *feels severely guilty and punches the ground in frustration

**Me and Yugi:Do You really Like Anzu?**

**Yami: Yeah,Why?**

**Me and Yugi:*Burst out laughing***

**Yami: **_**I'm surrounded by idiots.**_


	4. April

**Me: *runs around screaming with Yami chasing me*Ahhhh! YUGI! HELP!YAMIS BEING A JERK AGAIN!**

**Yugi: *grabs a frying pan* *runs up behind Yami**Hits him on the head w/ the frying pan***

**Now stop being an idiot!**

**Yami: HEY!*rubs his forhead***

**Me:*out of breath* Ah,shut up and do the disclaimer already!**

**Yami: Yeah,Yeah. She does not own Yugioh. Believe me. If she did, I'd be in the nut house.**

**Me:*Growls* Yugi, Give me the frying pan.*holds out a hand***

**Yugi: *hands over the pan* What are you-**

**Me*KABONGGG!* * Yami falls to the floor***

**Yami: *dizzy from me hitting him so hard* That was uncalled for *Unconcious***

**Me: Serves you right*walks away***

**Yugi: Moving on then...**

**April 10: Rebecca's return and Otogi's party**  
It's nice to know that Rebecca returned from America and is now back in Domino City. Otogi also had a party today, although I didn't go because I'm not a party person. That, and I'm fairly sure Anzu didn't go, so it wasn't worth it.

**((Future Week: April 12 – April 18))  
April 13, 2020: Looking back...**

Ten years ago, I almost completed my mission. I had returned after 3,000 years to regain my memories and to save the world. I had learned that I was Atemu, the son of King Akhenamkhanen. The Ishtar family told me that I still had to seal away the seven Millennium items so that I could enter the spirit world. To do that, I would have to lose a duel because it would be the greatest test of my character to be able to accept defeat. My friends told me it would be too difficult for them to cope if I left. They said I didn't have to go yet, but Ishizu told them now was the best time because the battle ritual required two duelists at the peak of their strength, and just after Zorc had been defeated was the best time. If we missed this chance, my spirit might wander in the present time forever. Yugi was chosen to be my opponent and we dueled.

I won the duel...

I realized Yugi and I were not ready to separate yet, and so here I am today. At first I was disappointed that my spirit had not been put to rest, but on the bright side, I was able to spend more time with Yugi. I remained in Domino City, so I was able to stay updated with what happened to my friends in this city. Shizuka got married to Otogi and had two children. I also remember how Rebecca used to be with Kaiba, but then she left and I never heard from her again. *sighs* Kaiba built a Duel Academy on an island not far from here. I sadly haven't heard from Jonouchi or Honda in a long time. I'm also not sure what happened to the Ishtar siblings. As for me, I'm a speaker and I tour universities and museums. I talk about Ancient Egypt, how pharaohs used to duel in the past, etc.

As for Anzu...*reddens a little* I ran into her and she told me she's now a musical performer in the theater business. I'm so proud of her.

Recently, Yugi ran into a boy named Judai Yuki, whom I remember having met a long time ago…Yugi gave Judai a Winged Kuriboh card because he felt like Judai was destined to have it. Yugi looks practically like me now except his hair is a little different. Other than that, we're often confused for twins.

**April 19: Kaiba got shot! *shocked***  
I spoke to Rebecca today. I was happy to see her again. The last time I had seen her had been before she had gone to America. I asked her if she enjoyed Otogi's party, but she told me that Daichi showed up and shot Kaiba with his gun! *frowns* Even though I can't stand Kaiba, I think even he didn't deserve that. Apparently, it's a good thing I didn't go to that party after all...

Now I'm really worried that Daichi may shoot someone else. I will _kill_ him if he gets anywhere near Anzu! *clenches his fists*

**April 24: Yugi returned!**  
I'm so glad my aibou came back today! *smiles happily* He had been hiding in a distant part of my mind for months, and I had been really worried for him. However, he told me he was alright and also took over the body, which permitted me to take a break in the soul room. I also saw Pegasus today. Even though he claims to no longer be a villain, I'm not sure yet if he can be trusted...

**April 25: Shizuka left Otogi and went with Marik**  
I learned from Otogi that Shizuka left him to go with Marik. I was genuinely shocked. I mean, I knew Shizuka was naive, but who knew she was this naive? Marik used to be a villain, made Otogi choke, violently attacked me, and has a sadistic side, and yet Shizuka trusts him! I wonder why she seems so sure that he's a good person...

**Yami: *wakes up from being hit* where am I? Did the story start? Wait, what story is this again?**

**Me: It's your journal. Why?**

**Yami:*runs to strangle me but is caught by the collar by yugi* Damnit I told you to stop publishing it!**

**Me:*Smirks* Sorry, but that aint gonna happen pal.**

**Yami:*growls* You just wait until I find YOUR journal. we'll see who's laughing.**

**Yugi: *shakes his head* Anyway, Please rate and review.*Makes puppydog eyes***


End file.
